In some networks, a set of packet tunnels may be used to relay packets from a first packet switch to a second packet switch. The set of tunnels may provide redundancy so that if one tunnel of the set fails, packets may still be relayed from the first packet switch to the second packet switch using another tunnel of the set. Within the set of packet tunnels, one tunnel may be activated and the other tunnels of the set may be deactivated. The activated tunnel may remain active unless it is no longer able to relay packets from the first packet switch to the second packet switch.